Hiroshima
by sarsarah26
Summary: 6 Agustus 1945, Hiroshima... Jam 08.15 pagi, kejadian yang membuat terkenalnya Hiroshima terjadi. My first fic!


HIROSHIMA

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah di tahun 1945, aku berjalan mengelilingi kota.

Orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang berangkat sekolah, ada yang berangkat kerja, ada yang menyapu, menyirami tanaman, dan berjalan-jalan, sekedar untuk melihat suasana pagi seperti yang aku lakukan.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang anak menabrakku dan ia terjatuh.

Aku kaget dan segera membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih." ujar anak itu. Setelah berdiri tegak, ia membungkuk padaku. "Maaf, aku tidak hati-hati berjalan,"

"Tak apa. Sana, main lagi sama teman-temanmu!" kataku sambil tersenyum, mengelus kepala anak itu.

Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu kembali ke teman-temannya yang sedang bermain. Dari jauh aku bisa dengar obrolan mereka. Ada yang bilang "Barusan kamu nabrak orang itu, ya?" "Dia 'kan perwakilan dari negara kita!" dan semacamnya. Setelah mereka mengobrol, mereka mulai permainan mereka lagi.

Aku berjalan sambil melihat anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya di dekatku. Aku tersenyum, melihat mereka tertawa dalam kebahagiaan.

Aku melanjutkan lagi perjalananku. Orang-orang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Kulihat gedung-gedung sekolah sudah penuh dengan murid, dan gedung-gedung kantor penuh dengan para pekerja.

Setelah agak lama berjalan-jalan, aku menghentikan langkahku, mencari jam di sekitarku. Aku ingin tahu jam berapa sekarang. Akhirnya aku bertanya pada seseorang yang memakai jam tangan.

"Permisi. Sekarang jam berapa, ya?" tanyaku.

Orang itu menoleh, melirik jam tangannya sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sekitar jam delapan lebih sepuluh menit."

"Terima kasih," ujarku sambil kembali berjalan. Tak lama setelah aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi…

"Hei, tunggu!"

Aku menoleh. Orang yang kutanyai jam berapa sekarang itu yang membuatku menoleh.

"Bukannya kamu Kiku Honda, perwakilan Jepang?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Orang itu membungkuk padaku. "Selamat pagi, Honda-san. Suatu kehormatan kau datang ke Hiroshima ini."

Aku merasa canggung. "Iya.. Selamat pagi juga," aku ikut membungkuk.

Kami berdiri tegak lagi. "Saya mau melanjutkan perjalanan. Permisi," ujarnya.

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya. Setelah ia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan, akupun melanjutkan perjalananku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah agak lama berjalan, aku melihat keadaan di sekitarku agak aneh. beberapa orang mendangakkan kepalanya, matanya fokus melihat sesuatu di atas langit, badan mereka tegap diam tak bergerak.

Aku bertanya pada salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyaku pada seorang murid berseragam olahraga.

Tanpa melihat ke arahku, ia menunjuk ke arah langit dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Aku melihat apa yang ia tunjuk, dan aku menemukan sesuatu bergerak jatuh ke sini, entah benda apa itu.

Yang aku tahu, benda itu berwarna hitam dan semakin lama semakin mendekat ke sini.

Aku baru ingat, sekarang bulan Agustus tahun 1945.

"_Lihat, benda itu bentuknya seperti peluru!"_

"_Bentuknya mirip peluru, tapi jauuuuh lebih besar!"_

"_Sebetulnya itu apa sih?"_

Aku ingat, hari ini tanggal 6 Agustus 1945

"_Benda itu mengeluarkan ledakan!"_

"_Iya! Benda itu-"_

Lalu, sinar yang amat-sangat terang keluar dari benda tersebut.

Aku yakin sekarang tanggal 6 Agustus 1945, Di Hiroshima, jam 08.15 pagi.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah hitam.

Hitam pekat.

Tak ada udara yang bisa kuhirup.

Api berkobar di mana-mana.

Rumah-rumah hancur, tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Tak ada lagi suara-suara yang meriangkan hati.

Yang ada hanya suara api yang mengubah segalanya menjadi hitam.

Anehnya, tak ada luka satupun yang kutemukan di tubuhku. Aku tidak merasa panas atau apa ketika bom atom tadi jatuh dan meledak. Aku hanya merasa sesak, tak mampu bernapas.

Sambil menutup hidung, aku berusaha ke tempat lain, mencari udara. Namun yang ada di situ hanya asap hitam pekat dan api yang berkobar.

Tak lama, masih dalam kobaran api dan asap hitam, aku merasa bisa bernapas walaupun oxygen yang kubutuhkan masih kurang. Sambil mencari udara, aku mendengar samar-samar suara teriakan dari seorang anak.

"…long…."

Aku mencari sumber suara di dalam sebuah gedung yang kini hancur-lebur.

"…Olong… nas.. Panas…."

Aku menuju ke arah sumber suara. Semakin aku mendekat, semakin jelas teriakannya.

"Tolong! Di sini panas! To-"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika melihatku berdiri di depannya. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan kayu yang menimpa badan kecil anak itu, lalu berusaha menggendongnya.

Ia menggenggam bajuku erat, sangat erat. Ia menangis meraung-raung. Aku berusaha berdiri dan berjalan keluar, menolong anak yang kugendong ini.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan di antara nanar yang membuat haiku tersayat. Aku merasa hatiku ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika mendengar ada anak menjerit minta tolong pada ibunya.

"Huwaaaa! Mamaaaa! Kepalaku panas, maa!"

"Di sini panas, aku tak bisa bernapas!"

"Tolong aku, Maaa!"

"Rasanya mau mati, Maa! Toloong!"

Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan tangis. Ingin sekali aku menolongya, tapi bagaimana dengan anak yang kugendong ini?

Banyak jeritan minta tolong yang ditangkap oleh telingaku. Banyak mayat yang kadang tak sengaja kuinjak. Mayat-mayat hitam bertebaran di mana-mana, dengan wajah dan kulit hitam mereka yang hangus karena api. Anak yang ada dalam gendonganku memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan mengenaskan ini. Aku memeluknya, lalu kembali berjalan, mencari tempat yang sekiranya aman dari api.

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"Hm?" samar-samar aku mendengar anak itu berbicara.

"Aku tak mau Ayahku, Ibuku, keluargaku, teman-temanku dan orang lain seperti itu. Aku mau mereka hidup, walau penuh luka seperti keadaanku saat ini,"

Aku memeluknya erat, namun tak seerat yang kuinginkan karena takut akan melukainya.

Anak itu menatap wajahku. Ia menangis, namun berusaha tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tanpamu, aku pasti mati sekarang."

Aku menutup mata lagi, menahan tangis. Sekecil ini sudah punya bayangan tentang kematian.

"Terima kasih.." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Walau penuh luka, walau punya kemungkinan kini ia sebatang kara, walau masih ingin menangis, ia berusaha tersenyum padaku. Aku berusaha agar air mataku tak keluar, namun akhirnya, air mataku menetas di wajah anak itu.

"Jangan paksa tersenyum, kumohon. Menangislah dulu sekarang, dan tersenyumlah jika semua sudah baik-baik saja," kataku

.

.

.

6 Agustus 2011, 09.00, jembatan Aioi dekat Genbaku Dome…

"Ah~ akhirnya selesai juga upacaranya~" kata Kouchi sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Upacara tadi bikin aku hampir nangis, mengingat bom yang jatuh di sini, Hiroshima, puluhan tahun lalu," kata Ehime

"Benar-benar lama. Bikin nangis lagi. Tahun depan boleh aku nggak ikut, Japan?" tanya Kagawa.

Aku menatap Kagawa. "Masih mending kamu cuman disuruh upacara. Coba bayangin orang-orang yang kena bom…!" kataku.

"Iya! Dengerin tuh, kata-katanya!" ujar Tokushima, mendukungku. "Untung sekarang udah nggak ada perang lagi,"

Iya, untung sekarang sudah tak ada perang lagi.

Aku menatap langit, mengingat detik-detik di mana bom atom jatuh di Hiroshima. Aku masih ingat betapa mengerikannya Hiroshima saat itu. Aku juga masih ingat dengan anak yang kugendong sampai ke tempat yang aman.

Sekarang anak itu pasti sudah tua. Umur 60 atau 70 tahun, mungkin.

Jaman sudah berubah. Kini Hiroshima dengan cepatnya bangkit tersisa dari bom kemarin hanya Genbaku Dome, gedung yang hancur akibat bom, yang dilestarikan pemerintah dan dikenal sebagai Gedung Perdamaian. Ada juga Monumen khusus untuk mengenang peristiwa tersebut, yang setiap tanggal 6 Agustus dipakai untuk upacara mengheningkan cipta.

Semoga kejadian yang telah dialami Hiroshima dulu, tidak terulang lagi.

.

-Fin-

.

* * *

><p>MY FIRST FIC! thanks for reading!<p>

Gara-gara Guru IPS ngasih lihat video Bom Hiroshima, jadi terinspirasi bikin fic begini.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kouchi, Ehime, Kagawa, Tokushima adalah prefektur-prefektur di Jepang yang masuk Hetalia.

mind to review?


End file.
